


burnt sugar

by galient



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Driving, Homoeroticism, Hotels, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Music, No Plot/Plotless, Pining, Random Pairing Generator, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, Smoking, Stoner george pog?, Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galient/pseuds/galient
Summary: George blows sickly sweet smoke into others chapped lips, lemongrass eyelids shut as Fundy inhales his high.-Inspired by glass animals "hot sugar" and hockey dads "sweet release"Random pairing based off the pretense that Fundy and George knew eachother before the wedding and before Fundy entered a loveless engagement.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The sky is grey with its clouds, spreading and turning with its mist. The air springs of crisp leaves and rainy nights, and the thunder rolls readily above. 

The metal railing feels cold under his hands, and the awning drips with the drizzle of rain, prickling the protective wool with its sound. 

George slicks his lips, drinking in the smoke that he pulls into his lungs. He drags the blunt from his lips, breathing the vapor out with a sigh. The wind ruffles the smooth of his hair, brushing against the side of his face. 

The city lights twinkle in place of stars, and the road sings with engines and bikes. The hazey lights flicker with water and warmth, cool pools of rain shining beneath street lamps. His smoke wavers and dissipates with the wind, and grey dim light kisses his skin. 

A door clicks open, heavy drag of its weight making a woosh in the air. George licks the front of his teeth, glancing back to the newcomer. 

Fundy slings his hands to his pockets, huffing out a visible breath as the door shuts behind him. The fox eared man's dark eyes latch onto his, glittering in the light. 

"Hey, loverboy." Fundy says, and George rolls his eyes at the nickname. 

"Hey. Tired of Sapnap?" George asks, watching the frayed orange of ashes fall from the bud. Fundy shrugs, leans onto the railing next to him, coughing slightly at the smoke in the air. 

"Maybe." Fundy's tail sways next to his leg, and George finds himself mesmerized by it. "It's hot in there." Fundy says, and the brunette nods in empty agreement. 

George takes in another hit, mouth billowing with warm smoke as he let's it go. "Want some?" George offers, turning it in the gingers direction vaguely. 

Fundy snorts, crossing his knees together to lean against the back of the rails. "Not much left, is there?" He eyes the small roll, burning with heat and grated simmering. 

"S'fine. We can just shotgun, if you're not too afraid." George replies, taunting faintly. Fundy bristles, turns to face him and beckons him closer. 

George grins, comes close enough for him to surround the edges of Fundy's vision. He grips the joint in one hand carefully, using his other to slide against the skin of Fundy's jaw, cupping his cheek. George takes another thoughtful drag, and leaning in close as Fundy's jaw slackens. 

George blows sickly sweet smoke into others chapped lips, lemongrass eyelids shut as Fundy inhales his high. 

George pulls away, head muddled with the dark soft gaze and rain settling overhead. Fundy takes a half step away from him, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he sighs. The rolled paper in his palm is warm against his skin, and its residue burns in the pit of his chest. 

"Mm. Again." Fundy says, and George obliges, leaning in with another lungful of smoke. 

Fundy keeps his eyes on his friend this time, hair skirting the top of his eyes and white strands in stark contrast. George keeps his finger on his chin and jawline, tilting his head to the side to exhale the smoke into his mouth. 

The brunette trails his eyes down the bend of his throat, and darts his eyes back up to the shapeshifter's hastily. George pulls his head back slightly, licking his bottom lip to rid of the dryness, eyes lidded lazily. "Good?" He asks, and Fundy nods, head falling to the side to look at him curiously. 

"One more." Fundy demands, and George shrugs. "Sure." 

The roll is tiny, only enough for one or two more hits, so George takes another, head light with hot smoke and interested daze. For the third time, he leans back, going close enough to brush his lip against Fundy's as he exhales. 

Fundy takes an audible sharp inhale at the contact, before he breathes in slower to hold it there. Fundy blows the smoke back into his face, chuckling oddly as George scrunches up his face. 

George pulls the other back in, without raising the joint to his lips, and kisses him. 

He tastes like burnt sugar and alcohol, searing the taste onto George's tongue as Fundy snakes a hand around his arm, holding the hand against his face securely. Fundy presses back, warmth curling in his gut and manifesting in small sparks behind his eyelids. 

The fresh air swirls with leftover smoke and hazy desperation or maybe it's just the high. George parts from him, fingers curling around the soft hair on his neck, hand cupping the base of his skull. 

Fundy exhales a heavy breath from his nose, brows pricking into a furrowed arch. The ginger dips back in to envelop his lips, which emit a breathy laugh as he kisses the edge of his mouth, trailing down his cheek and the line of his neck. 

His senses kick into high gear, leaves the rain surrounding them wade into a wavey backround, the city cars spin around in his ears and hot breath tickles the sensitive skin of his ear. George laughs again, the summer ache in his lungs a stark contrast to the autumn night. 

George presses a kiss to Fundy's lips again, craving the sting of bitterness and weed, quelling the soft sound of golden blitheness. 

Fundy breaks apart, a lopsided smirk gracing the edges of his mouth. The dark fabric of his coat rakes in his hand, riding up the front of his chest. His eyes mirror his own, swirl and dilate in his gaze. 

"..Good?" George manages, sips the smooth fresh air that fills in the smoke. His mind floats on a cloud, keeping the other in his grasp and curling innocent interest into dazed plumes. 

Fundy nods, teeth sharp in the light. "Yeah." 


	2. tangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets high with him in mind, plaguing his thoughts with the hazy drip of kisses paved with smoke. Sapnap lets him steal a bag just to hear about why he was acting so solemn.

George finds himself flitting through wistful memories, tainted with the murky haze of marijuana, and stained with sweet tasting chapstick. 

It's been months since that night at the hotel, and interaction is fleeting, only small hellos passing each other and glancing at each other during parties. Red solo cup clenched in his hands as he eyes the way Fundy leans against the messy white stripped table. 

George gets high with him in mind, plaguing his thoughts with the hazy drip of kisses paved with smoke. Sapnap lets him steal a bag just to hear about why he was acting so solemn. 

He lets himself daydream of hot shaky days in its winter, his nose wet and red with the cold. He misses the comfort of Fundy's summer-tasting mouth, and burrows in big warm coats to fulfill his absence. 

George let's the fire ignite in his lungs, listening to guitar and bass sound in his ears. His breath billows out in cold vapor, for once without the presence of smoke. He finds himself staring out over a rolling ocean. It isn't particularly beautiful in the day, these days the sky is gray and boring and the wind blows colder than winters snow. 

George scrapes the horizon with his gaze, world tilting into pinks and yellows(he thinks) that sink in the layers of his skin. Dark clouds lay overhead, heavy and slow as the sun cowers below the seas. Blue tints fade in, following the wind that bores into his legs. 

"George?" A voice asks, soft and curious as the wind carries it beneath his earbuds. The brunette picks the bud from his ear, turning to the caller. 

Fundy looks at him, dark cuffed arm raising up to send him a small wave. George stares at him blankly, a wave of peril stretching over his brain. What the hell. 

"Uh, you do remember me, right?" Fundy asks, grinning a bit awkwardly. George snorted at the idea, considering he'd been thinking about the redhead for the past two months. "Hey, loverboy." He returns, sheltering his headphones into his buttoned pockets.

The rocks and sand kick beneath Fundy's boots, closing the distance between them effectively. George is much less high than the last time they had talked, and the comparative lack of daze sent him an anxious feeling in his stomach. 

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while." Fundy's voice is bravely soft, and it sickens George how much he melts in it. Haha. Innit. 

George shrugs, stuffs his hands in his pockets and fiddles idly with the earbuds wire. "I guess." 

George looks away from his friend, training his eyes carefully on the lowering sun. If he looked any longer he might've gotten lost in his thoughts, stemmed from the memories dipped in rain puddles and sugar. 

Fundy shuffles the sand underfoot, shoulders squaring as he looks to the sunset. "Why didn't you call?" Fundy asks, the light setting on his skin beautifully. 

George frowns, finding himself drifting to the other again. "I don't have your number." 

"Yes you do." Fundy insists, nods to the pocket he knows George would keep his phone. George purses his lips, digging the device out from his coat with slender fingers. 

George clicks it open and swipes to his contact list, spotting the messages labelled 'Fox boy' in plain sight. "Oh," he says, "I forgot." 

Fundy barks out a laugh, high and as foxy as the rest of him. "You're exactly as I remember." George rolls his eyes at the dramatics, bouncing the phone in his grip. "You act like you haven't seen me in years." 

"Nah," Fundy hums, pushing up the bill of his hat and revealing the shine of his eyes. "I just didn't talk to you a ton, not a lot of memories to call back on." His mouth quirks up, seeming to look at him with adoration. 

George looks to the side, sending a pang on the inside of his ribs. "What are you doin' here, anyway? You stalking me?" The dark haired male questions, rolling his shoulders back and grinning at the fox boy. 

"Course not. I just happened to find you." Fundy says, sniffling as he shoves his hands into his pockets. George follows the movement, eyes darting back to look up at his eyes. "Like you did last time?" George mumbles, and Fundy shrugs. 

"On the balcony? Sure." He talks about it so casually, like it hadn't caused George to go in a desperate spiral of wonder and desire over the other, melting in its soft mist. He can feel the slight vibration of his headphones against his hand, loud and unclear. 

"You have a ride?" Fundy asks, and George blinks. 

George finds himself in the passenger seat of Fundy's beaten up greyed Hyundai, feet kicked up on the dashboard as light draws gold shadows on his face. Fundy wraps his coat around the back of his chair, arm resting on the back of it to look back out of the window and roll out of the parking lot. 

Beer cans sit at the bottom of the car, crushed and empty. Fundy let's him plug his phone into the aux, a song composed of electric guitar and drums sing through the bump of the speakers. The dull orange of Fundy's hair is bright in the sunlights set, and Fundy laughs as George pitches out a loud reincarnation of the song's lyrics. 

George shrugs off his blue feather filled coat, let's it pool around the curve of his waist. The heater blasts and warms the aching joints of his bones, and Fundy sends him a toothy grin as he presses on the gas. 

The road is empty, only buses and minivans pass by on the highway, and the GPS punched in with George's apartment address is too quiet to be heard over the music. Fundy doesn't seem too bothered by it, and fights George for the rights to the next song. 

The light, exhilarating feeling that uplifts him isn't from the weed this time, but instead full of dark eyed looks and the sun that paints Fundy's pale skin, throaty voice clumsily following the chorus he doesn't recognize. George finds himself enjoying the warm drill of Fundy's glances, ignoring the hope blossoming in his chest. 

George sticks his head out of the window at one point, arm sticking to the cool surface of the car as the wind rifled through the short of his hair. The bridge they were on stemmed from two hills, and a small archway stretched over the cement. The sun blurred and gradually grew whiter, darker blued hues painting the sky. Fundy whooped as the song climaxed, and George smiled. 

"You know my apartment right?" George yells over the wind, and Fundy shrugs, lifting his phone up that displays a map. George grins boyishly, falls back in his seat and reaches to skip to the next song. The speakers erupt into sound, and Fundy shouts over it. "I love this song!" 

_Yeah I'm coming on down_

_You're gonna see me around_

_I'm gonna have a good time_

_I'm gonna lose my mind_

George sways, looking at the ginger pointedly as he sings offly to the lyrics. The adrenaline in his veins is making him sweat, and only twenty minutes ago he was staring solemnly over the ocean. The sun disappears fast, only sparing light fraying from its edges and sending dark shadows on the horizon. The clouds are bright and slowly convert into a deep blue to match the nighting sky. 

_Sweet release, yeah_

_Sweet release_

_Sweet release, yeah_

_Sweet release (Yeah the sweet release)_

George watches Fundy belt out the words, offering a smile towards him once he notices his staring. George's heart pounds in his throat, and Fundy keeps his eyes on the road as he flicks on his headlights. The brunette reaches over, snatching the dark fabric of his hat and plucking it over his own head. 

Fundys eyes snapped to George's, the thick of his brow pushed down in confusion. 

George grinned, adjusting the heavy headwear. "What?" He says lightly, leaning against the open window. Fundy looked back to the road, stretching his arm across their distance and shoving his hand onto the back of the hat, obscuring his view with black for a moment. 

When they finally pull into the parking lot of George's apartment complex, George breathes out heavily, Fundy turns the volume down a couple notches. 

The world spins as he jumps out of the car, shakily tying the heavy down jacket around his waist. It's basically dark by now, the only residue left from the sun is a swirl of light blue at the spray painted sky, stars beginning to twinkle in its wake. It's almost like that night on the hotel balcony. 

George shuts the door, hand resting on the glass, before he itches his ear, shoulder a bit tight with anxiety. The euphoric happy feeling burns in his chest, and he swings over the driver's side of the road. He can feel Fundy's eyes on him as he knocks on the dark glass. 

The window rolls down, revealing the curious smirk of the fox-eared man. "Yeah?" 

George folds his hand around Fundy's arm that hangs off the edge of the doors window, surging forward abruptly and smothering him in a kiss. 

It's a moment before he kisses back, but this time he tastes like mangos and citrus. George slips Fundy's hat from his head, shoving it on the gingers head, ignoring how his furred ears twitch. George breaks from him, leaning back and stepping onto the breeze blocks behind him. 

"I'll text you." He says, and the pleasant expression on his friends(?) face makes him redden. 

"I'll happen to find you, eventually." Fundy says, and it reminds George briefly of their conversation on the beach. The brunette smiles, hands brushing against the sleek fabric of his blue coat. 

"Sure, stalker." He replies, stepping off the cinder and turning around to the sidewalk. Fundy laughs faintly behind him, and George can't wait to text him later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is "Sweet release" by hockey dad, and I was listening to a bunch of his songs while writing this :)!! Hope u enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I've checked, Fundy said he was fine with shipping as long as you acknowledge it will never happen in real life, which I have done and realized! If this has changed please tell me and I will take this down immediately!


End file.
